


Consign me not to darkness

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: Mycroft knows. As soon as the situation is stated Mycroft knows Sherlock will pick the third option.(The scene where Sherlock has to choose from Mycroft's POV).





	

Mycroft knows. As soon as the situation is stated (Sherlock has to choose to shoot either John or Mycroft). Mycroft knows Sherlock will pick the third option. But Mycroft can’t let him. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t let Sherlock die for him. His Sherlock, his baby brother, the one he would do anything to protect. If anything, he’s supposed to die protecting Sherlock. This is apt. He can’t live without Sherlock. And as much as it may be troublesome, Sherlock will be okay without him. This won’t ruin Sherlock, not like having to kill John would. There is only one option. He has to change Sherlock’s mind before it’s even made.

Sherlock’s standing there, reeling. Mycroft plans on making this as easy on him as he can. He starts obnoxiously, coldly, but polite, not too farfetched, not too obvious. He hopes. He needs to convince Sherlock to shoot him. He needs to be careful or Sherlock will figure him out. But he’s desperate and there’s no time and he can’t give Sherlock even a second to think about option number three. And he gets too loud; too cruel; too obvious. And of course Sherlock sees through him. Mycroft’s heart sinks.

But then the gun is pointing at him and it’s an effort not to flinch. Pretend it doesn’t hurt that Sherlock’s willing to do this. It’s okay, it has to be okay. This is what needs to happen. It’s his entire fault anyway. It’s an agony. It’s a relief. He makes an effort to smile, show no doubt; even a smidge of it and Sherlock will change his mind.

He made mistakes with Eurus and Sherlock, he knows that now. He was just a child himself, but he should’ve known better, done better. This is a good ending, he thinks, a just dessert.  

Then the gun lowers. Mycroft fills with horror. No. No, no, no. No Sherlock don’t. He wants to shake, his eyes already stinging. He wants to run at him, pry the gun from his hands. But he’ll be too late. He’s always too late.

Sherlock is counting. Eurus is shouting. And then everything falls away.


End file.
